Recently, a robot surgery have been studied and introduced to reduce pain of patients and to recover faster in an endoscopic surgery or an otolaryngology surgery (ENT surgery).
In such a robot surgery, in order to minimize a risk of the surgery and to operate the surgery more precisely, a navigation system is used to navigate to an exact lesion of a patient by tracking and detecting a spatial position and a direction of a target such as lesion portion or surgical instrument.
The navigation system described above includes a tracking system which is capable of tracking and detecting a spatial position and direction of a target such as lesion or surgical instrument.
The tracking system described above includes a plurality of markers attached on a lesion or a surgical instrument, a first and second image forming units to form images of lights emitted from the markers, and a processor calculating three-dimensional coordinates of the markers which are connected to the first and second image forming units and calculating a spatial position and a direction of the target by comparing pre-stored information of straight lines connecting the markers adjacent to each other and angle information formed by a pair of straight lines adjacent to each other to the three-dimensional coordinates of the markers.
Herein, in order to calculate the three-dimensional coordinates of the markers, conventionally, two detectors are required to calculate the three-dimensional coordinates of each markers through a processor, a trigonometry is used in an assumption that a coordinate of marker which is emitted from one marker and formed image in a first image forming unit and a coordinate of marker which is emitted from one marker and formed image in a second image forming unit are identical.
Conventional tracking system requires two image forming units to form images of lights which are emitted from each markers positioned different to each other, a manufacturing cost increases as well as a whole size also increases, therefore, a restriction of surgical space is generated.